Gallery:Bella Swan
This page is a gallery of images of Bella Swan, ordered by film, who is played by Kristen Stewart. Related Galleries: Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Gallery:Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, Gallery:Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson , Gallery:Bella Swan and Jacob Black ,Gallery:Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner, Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Renesmee Cullen and Gallery:Olympic coven. |-|Twilight= T- Leaving Phoenix.jpg|Whatever happened to the cactus? T- Leaving Phoenix 2.jpg bella swan.jpg twilight01.jpg|Meeting with Billy and Jacob Black after not seeing them since she was thirteen years old. Bella Swan - Twilight.jpg T- Who's He.jpg T- Hate.jpg Twilight03.jpg bella-edward-46.jpg bella-bella-swan-2587882-266-400.jpg|“Did you get contacts?” Bella notices Edward’s eyes changed color. T- Van Coming 2.jpg 0001990515.jpg T- Saving Bella.png normal_z095.jpg T- That Was The First Night I Dreamed About Edward Cullen.jpg T- Dreaming Of Edward.jpg T- Thinking About The Accident 2.jpg Edward-Bella-Jasper--Alice-twilight-series-2675642-1600-982.jpg normal_z039.jpg T- Port Angeles Dinner 2.jpg T- Your Hand Is Really Cold.jpg T- Comforting Charlie.jpg bellaedwardschool.jpg imagesCAJQP4YN.jpg|“I know what you are.” T- I Know What You Are 2.jpg T- I Know What You Are.jpg T- Tell Me What Your Thinking.jpg normal_z081.jpg T- Meadow.jpg T- Meadow 3.jpg T- The Meadow.jpg BellaEdward.jpg T- Since I'm Going to Hell.jpg T- Do You Do That Alot.jpg T- First Kiss 2.jpg T- First Kiss.jpg 5134471125.gif T- You Wont.jpg T- Phasination Phase.jpg T- Bellas Lullaby.jpg T- Feeling Extremely Insignifincant.jpg T- Feeling Extremely Insignifincant 2.jpg T- I'm Sorry I Put You In Danger.jpg 29455427097989010656.jpg PH5Jy758Y7Aa86_1_m.jpg normal_z052.jpg T- Laurent In The Cullen House.jpg T- Your My Life Now.jpg T- The Tape.jpg T- Don't You Want Edward to Revenge You.jpg normal_z042.jpg T- Death is peaceful 2.jpg T- Death is peaceful.jpg T- Bella as little.jpg jhgsduhsdkjb.jpg T- Prom.jpg twilight-movie-poster-bella-swan2.jpg T- Official Poster.jpg T- Bella Swan.jpeg Hospital.jpg tumblr_m3no7maASS1ru6t4xo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3awjsrEuJ1ru6t4xo1 500.jpg Tumblr m36t4a0HWd1rop6f5o1 r1 500.png 3405945034.jpg|in hospital img-thing (5).jpg Kristen Twilight-exclusive-001.jpg File:Ed&Bell.jpg|From Twilight I think. They look so normal. One of my favorite pics of them. ImagesCA6AVSP2.jpg ImagesCASOHJDX.jpg |-|New Moon= ImagesCANSAWQE.jpg 206nccp.jpg File:Normal 002m.jpg imagesCAONJT00.jpg normal_017 .jpg NM- Nightmare.jpg new moon04.jpg NM- Shhh!.jpg NM- Happy Birthday.jpg clase.jpg NM- Its My Job.jpg blog_00752_the_twilight_saga_eclipse_open_casting_call.jpg imagesCANSB577.jpg bella-swan-bleeding-new-moon.jpg NM- I Want You to Kiss Me Again.jpg imagesCAPOX2G1.jpg NM- Ending.jpg imagesCAYH8IW4.jpg NM- Time Passes 2.jpg NM- Bella Depressed 2.jpg normal_03676.jpg NM- Bells, He's Not Coming Back 2.jpg NM- Port Angeles.jpg NM- Illusion.jpg|Illusion normal_038.jpg normal_02143.jpg NM- Bike.jpg NM- Bikes.jpg new_moon_52.jpg NM- Adrenaline.jpg normal_037g.jpg jacob-bella-and-mike-movies-scene-in-new-moon.jpg normal_0762.jpg NM- There's Just Nothing Now.jpg NM- What I Was Looking For Wasn't Here.jpg new-moon-bella-swan-and-laurent.jpg bella swan luna nueva.jpg NM- Please Try to Remember.jpg normal_035.jpg|Meeting with the shape-shifters. bella-jacob-lake.jpg 3_new_moon_taylor_lautner_kristen_stewart.jpg NM- Until I'm Alone.jpg NM- Looking For The Cliff.jpg NM- On the Cliff 2.jpg|On the cliff, hearing Edward NM- You Won't Stay With Me Any Other Way.jpg NM- Cliffjumping.jpg twilight_saga_new_moon-2.jpg NM- Current 3.jpg NM- Floating.jpg NM- Drowning.jpg bella-ground.jpg NM- Jacob Saves Bella.jpg Pretty cute jacob wdith.jpg NM- I've Never Meet Anyone So Prown to Life-Threatening Idiocy.jpg NM- Kissing Jacob.jpg NM- Yellow Porche.jpg normal_021ui.jpg|Trying to save Edward. NM- Festival.jpg edward y bella en volterra.jpg imagesDamnyou.jpg NM- Mind Blocked.jpg NM- Into The Lair Of The Volturi.jpg NM- The Only Reason I Left.jpg new moon85.jpg normal_mq014.jpg NM- Read His Mind, Will He Hurt Me.jpg new moon92.jpg Bella-New-Moon-Still-New-new-moon-16911327-206-400.jpg Bella-New-Moon-Stills-HQ-bella-swan-8463399-1368-2047.jpg|Bella, in the classroom Vlcsnap-2013-08-19-14h55m33s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-19h11m03s123.jpg |-|Eclipse= bella-swan-gallery eclipse.png 01Bella Swan.jpg 2jaltvr.jpg normal_mq003.jpg E- Marry Me.jpg E- Your Afraid of What People Will Think.jpg Still 001.jpg E- Meadow 2.jpg Edarwd Bella Field.jpg Eclipse pic.jpg E- Visiting Renee.jpg normal_mq00809.jpg E- If I Ask You to Stay In The Car.jpg E- We Don't Need You to Handle Anything.jpg t6y0pw.jpg.png E- Sex Talk.jpg 01546.jpg 2co1k55.jpg 2010-12-18_1215.png eclipse 7 awkward kiss.png Bella-jacob-campfire.jpg E- Its A Imprinting Thing.jpg normal_hq006.jpg Untitled-4.png 34460_136672363017267_123804540970716_307188_4081174_n.jpg E- I Love You Bella.jpg E- Graduation.jpg eclipse 4 jake bell.png eclipse 13 jake bell.png imagesCAYOTE0Q.jpg Normal 06.jpg Jbhnu.jpg E- Please, Just Try.jpg Eclipse_2254.jpg Eclipse_1547.jpg Eclipse_387.jpg 2zok67a.jpg imagesBella.jpg 2rlyslh.jpg E- Thank You Jacob.jpg E- Freezing.jpg E- God, Your Freezing Bella.jpg E- Conversation In The Dark.jpg 281d0s5.jpg Normal 07.jpg SLETT!.jpg zw0qdk.jpg imagesCARRJY7D.jpg E- Enemies.jpg E- Sacrifice.jpg E- Goodbye.jpg E- Ring On The Finger.jpg 01654.jpg E- I'm Gonna Need That Ring Now.jpg E- Last Scene.jpg BellaSwanEclipsestill.jpg jugdasiuaer.jpg nnsk8z.jpg Tenda 1.JPG Jacob_and_Bella_together.jpg ml5kx5.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnB1eWR4MW5WNEJHQW12Q2xqVFp5OUEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg |-|Breaking Dawn - 1= Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 46 25 PM.png 2011-10-31 1707.png DiarioTwilightHQ.jpg Bellasmiles2.png 392588 289626051068483 124018937629196 967666 1489707135 n.jpg Breaking dawn still-20202.jpg nightmare.jpg|Bella's nightmare. Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-04.jpg|Getting ready for the wedding. Twilight 13136933709208.jpg Untitled-new-bella-alice-rose-929.png 1-breaking dawn-929292.jpg|Bella sees Charlie in his suit. DiarioTwilightHQ 3.JPG 288869 10150279675745674 8526405673 7617106 631743 o (1).jpg BDNew2.jpeg|"Just don't let me fall,dad." BD20380.jpg Bellacharlie.png BD1- I Love You 2.jpg BD20616.jpg BD1- Wedding 2.jpg Bdweddingscan.jpg Married.jpg BDwedding.jpg Twilight-Breaking-Dawn-Wedding-Dress-Kristen-Stewart.jpg wedding.jpg|"Yeah." weddingdance.png BreakingDawnPt1-0992.jpg tumblr_m5v42dTXrF1qdspdto1_500.jpg Tumblr lz85lygTVi1qm5ws8o1 400.jpg 388415 143942675714733 100002970031596 195929 44298682 n.jpg BD20835.jpg BD20872.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-0961.jpg Tumblr ltuj5jYtaN1qd41g8o2 250.gif Untitled0982383e3.jpg Pll1660.jpg leavingforthehoneymoon.jpg|Bella and Edward leaving Forks to head to Isle Esme for their honeymoon. BDPt1edbella.jpg 311855 289626421068446 124018937629196 967676 428144066 n.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 44 52 PM.png Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-07.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 43 26 PM.png 46.jpg|Bella during her honeymoon at Isle Esme. DiarioTwilightHQ 4.jpg beachscene.jpg Pll1591.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg BDNew6.jpeg BD1- Ruined Room.jpg BD still 1-bella-9292.jpg Isleesme1.png Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-08.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn.jpeg Screen-shot-2011-04-28-at-6_10_00-AM-560x420.png PeopleMagBDChess.jpg Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-5.jpeg Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-3.jpeg 5Rw28.jpg Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-4.jpeg DiarioTwilightHQ 5.jpg Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-1.jpeg BD1- Honeymoon, Good Night Kiss.jpg E-b2.png BD1- Please, I Need You.jpeg bellapregnant.jpg|Mommy’s little nudger. Pregnancy.png InbornDeadlyBee-size_restricted.gif 20200204_065502.gif Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-6.jpeg TeaserCap.jpg gggg.png Tumblr lyi97jpAlA1qm5ws8o1 500.png BD1- Don't Do This- Live.JPG 1111111-rosalie-bella.jpg rosaline and bella.png BDNew7.jpeg breaking-dawn-tv-spot-bella-swan-26402315-1280-720.png BD1- Cold 2.JPG BD1- Bella Thinning Out.jpg BD1- Bella Weak 2.jpg BD1- Bella Weak.jpg Tumblr lyi97jpAlA1qm5ws8o2 500.png BD1- Bella Sick.jpg BD1- Drinking Blood.jpg|Bella drinking blood. BD1- Tastes Good.jpg|"It tastes good." 64-Bella and Edward.jpg Breaking-dawn-HD-twilight-series-28903359-1233-523.png BD1- Kissing The Stomach.jpg 56-edward-bella-bd-2011.png 2012-02-22_0853_001.png|Bella,Alice and Rosalie before Renesmee is born and before Bella's spine breaks. 391989 252587704802550 1158422349 n.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg bella-swan-and-ella-moss-venus-belted-dress-gallery 4.png|Bella's spine breaks BD1- Bella and Rosalie 2.jpg Bella in pain.png BD1- Last Heartbeat.jpg|Bella's heart stopping. BD1- No Heartbeat.jpg LUIVf3F3wSPl.jpg BD1- Working On Saving Bella.jpg|trying to save bella BD1- CPR.jpg Baby-Bella.jpg|Bella as a baby. Edward-twilight-series-28845498-600-300.jpg BD1- Bellas Transformation.jpg 409147 178844522220119 100002837177182 259600 1503923751 n.jpg BD1- Still Looking Fairly Battered.jpg BD1- Bella Changed.jpg Bella3.png Bella-vampire-eyes.jpg|Bella's new eye color. Unknown-4.jpeg Tumblr m4vovwVsoU1rxnd8oo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4vovwVsoU1rxnd8oo2 1280.jpg|Bella's bruised and pregnant tummy 575721 115823398561708 755351432 n.jpg|Bella telling Jacob about her pregnancy bella-swan-and-ella-moss-venus-belted-dress-gallery 2.png 24.jpg 81.jpg 105.jpg 1.jpg Tumblr mbjcobxlfQ1rbuglvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbjcobxlfQ1rbuglvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m3fbyjZqoF1ql19guo1 500.png 522559 447022252024778 585268053 n.png 222223 447022045358132 1706934270 n.png 215013 447021968691473 1698058478 n.png 205182 447022072024796 196147599 n.png 77078 447022435358093 168602689 n.png 65141 447022112024792 1371613425 n.png tumblr_mfwdmv6tpI1rc1tgao1_500.jpg bella looks down at her tummy.jpg|bella looks at her tummy bella worrid.jpg bella giving birth.jpg bella looks at edward.jpg|bella looking at edward what's going on.jpg bella's huge pregnant tummy.jpg bella and edward with they baby.jpg bella on the phone.jpg belladuringthepregnancywithedwardandrosalie.jpg of course you are.jpg|of coruse you are bella having rensemee.jpg|bella having rensemee 48.jpg 5.jpg 3.png 37.jpg|Bella telling everyone the baby names. 551341_1396531150584978_2065742276_n.jpg|The scene when Bella shows Jacob she's pregnant. |-|Breaking Dawn - 2= 1337879714 Bella.jpg Vampbella.jpg Bellavampire.png article-1332335422224-1244D22D000005DC-982109_466x310.jpg 032012_breaking_dawn120320071159hhhh.jpg Running 2.png Bellatracking.png Bella Vampire Apperance.jpg Bella Nessie.jpg 554654 431175203582966 1176732180 n.jpg Renesmee Using Her gift with her mother.jpg 601118 434384219928731 2019158614 n.jpg|"She was born, not biten." imagesCASL9E90.jpg bella_swan_new_breaking_dawn_trailer.jpg Breaking-dawn-part-2-poster-bella.jpg Bella-306318 429619423747956 93621998 n.jpg 529988 485627301448183 1966104216 n.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-09-07-at-8 06 21-PM.jpg Bd2-bella-renesmee.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn-teaser.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-09-07-at-8_29_47-PM.png bellavolturi.PNG Bella 1.png Bella 19.png Bella 18.png tumblr_ma0yjol2Ez1qm5ws8o1_500.png BD6.jpg BD12.jpg BD10.jpg BD8.jpg BD7.jpg BD5.jpg BD2.jpg BD 1.jpg Bellcharlieembrace.jpg Bells!.png BELLA!.png Ms.swan.png 20121026-155628.jpg Another NEW Breaking Dawn - Part 2 TV Spot - New Scene 430.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-10-26-at-5.16.02-PM-250x350.png Bdtvlove015-250x350.png 3709_371119486302544_1202164302_n.png 548366_371119886302504_1784825051_n.png|"Like this?" 550335_371119426302550_447338549_n.png BDp248.jpg BDp249.jpg BDp247.jpg BDp246.jpg BD567.jpg BDP2 7.JPG BDP2 4.JPG BDP2 3.JPG BDP2 49.jpg 532135 493034420728649 1732618210 n.jpg BellaandRenesmee1600x900.jpg BD2Bella1600x880.jpg Holiday2.png Bella BDp2.jpg 65073 500419356656822 1715978835 n.jpg 485073 395046920570393 1880353656 n.jpg Bdp2still1.jpg bellaswaaan.jpg bella in breaking dawn part 2.jpg tumblr_mi5il5jsQw1r541m7o4_400.jpg tumblr_mi5il5jsQw1r541m7o5_400.jpg tumblr_mi5k3yhSI21rhn63po1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi5k3yhSI21rhn63po2_400.jpg Kristen_Stewart_as_Bella_Swan.jpg|"Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan" Bella & Edward trying to kill Aro.JPG Bella bdp2.JPG Bella using her shield.JPG Tumblr mjm8xh8S1U1s0hqqeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjm8xh8S1U1s0hqqeo3 1280.jpg Bbdp2e.JPG tumblr_mjvnb41XtY1s8hqgto1_500.jpg tumblr_mjvgt0h14J1rtl0g3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mjverzNLCB1s4y3zwo1_500.jpg 208453_306219369504687_614671154_n.jpg 481326_306805726112718_1334539187_n.png 307350_299794433480514_876769327_n.png BellaEdward25.jpg 208453_306219369504687_614671154_n (3).jpg 208453_306219369504687_614671154_n (2).jpg 64871 619156921432072 2061278614 n (1).jpg sparkling-skin.jpg Breaking-Dawn-Part-2-Wallpaper-twilight-series-32091033-1920-1200.jpg|Bella, and her coven. Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan1.jpg BD Pt 2 KSF 28829.jpg BD Pt 2 KSF 28629.jpg Eb2e9179fad3577e61e35ba435980e96.jpg IMG 20140726 142519.jpg Bella-cullen-breaking-dawn-part-2-kristen-stewart-mackenzie-foy-Favim.com-922025.jpg Article-1340203283879-13b2b954000005dc-778684 636x347.jpg 1188768 1362694322822 full.jpg 19db3513fd5e0bc154323e3bc349cbbe.jpg Jake renesmee bella edward by matutemissy-d5vjhd9.jpg IMG 20140726 142614.jpg IMG 20140726 142427.jpg 00259f39 medium.jpeg IMG 20130323 201356.JPG IMG 20140725 233327.jpg 955164 1354830771480 450 300.jpg |-|Fan art= Breaking Down2.jpg Bella Cullen.jpg Breaking-Dawn-part-2-twilight-series-32362597-960-960.jpg |-|Graphic= The-twilight-saga-the-official-illustrated-guide-bella.jpg BellaVampedOut.jpeg Bellagraphicnovel0316101.jpg 20130324-204349-600x900.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Images of Bella Swan